Weaving the Wicked Web
Weaving the Wicked Web is the seventy-first case of Criminal Case and the seventy-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Upon the discovery that a mole was discovered to be in the Warrenville Special Defense Unit, the player and Josiah quickly headed over to their underground base to find out from their contact who it was. But upon arriving, the base went into high alert, and Lydia came out saying one of her subordinates discovered a dead body in the base. Knowing what this meant, they decided to help her investigate, as they went with her they discovered their contact, Dante Maynard, with his jaw hacked off. The team began by suspecting Lydia's second-in-command Angelica Calderon, pharmacist Cloe White and Titan Inc CEO Michael Woodleigh. Later on the team discovered a secret passageway in the base that not even Lydia knew about. Following the passageway led them to a secret marketplace, which seemed abandoned for unknown reasons. They were able to find a way out and discovered it wasn't far from the base, making them think it either wasn't set up yet or was shut down in secret by one of the members. Eventually they suspected prison warden Patrick Inoue, spa therapist Bethany Korber and psychology student Jack Patton. Eventually they discovered Cloe had been conducting secret experiments with the market's Spice drug but for what purpose she didn't want to say, only that it would help their cause. On top of that, Michael had some complications with the victim as the later had trust issues due to Michael's son being part of the black market, and Angelica had feelings for Dante but was turned down. Eventually, Lucia Bryant came to the team and said she discovered something important. Lucia informed the team she discovered something about the market, the stock in it was fresh and recently stolen, meaning the mole was planning on setting up the illegal marketplace once the Unit was out of the way. Knowing that the team continued their investigation, discovering along the way Warden Inoue had plans of making the Black Hole stricter, but Dante reminded him of their mission to simply incarcerate them, not torture them. Bethany also nearly got taken out of the Unit because of her history with her late ex-boyfriend, and Jack was criticized by the victim due to his inexperience. Eventually, the team was able to uncover the mole and arrested Cloe White. Cloe informed the team she left those black market days behind her and truly turned over a new leaf, but in the face of the evidence Cloe just laughed. She confessed to murdering Dante and that she never truly left the market, she only faked it so she could keep distributing drugs for the market. When she was approached by Lydia to be part of the Special Defense Unit, she took the opportunity to keep the market informed of their movements so they could remain one step ahead. Unfortunately, Dante figured out her betrayal and was planning on informing the player. Cloe knew she had to silence him, so she cornered him and after struggling, she managed to cut his jaw off and leave him for dead. For Dante's murder and her betrayal, Judge Malone sentenced her to life in the Black Hole, but right after the trial, they got word that Cloe wanted to make a deal to shorten her sentence. The team went to speak to her, and although they refused to let her spend her sentence in a normal prison, they agreed they may shorten her time in the Black Hole. Cloe was fine with the terms and informed the team where they were keeping Judge Blackwell and a few others to be executed later, in the marketplace set up near the base. But upon investigating the area, they were met by an ambush of black market dealers led by Demons gang leader Willy Shaw, after fending them off and arresting them, the team located a secret hatch and in it, was exactly what Cloe had promised. They were finally able to locate Judge Blackwell, but no sign of Mayor Valentina Chase anywhere. The team returned to Cloe to inform her that while they found the prisoners like they said, the ambush ruined any chances of leniency, must to her frustration and disappointment they survived. Meanwhile, Angelica said a few of the prisoners in their custody were interested in being transferred out of the city and decided to make a project out of it, with the Chief's and Lydia's permission. However, Angelica misplaced the cell key, but fortunately the player was able to find it. After helping her, they met up with a couple of killers they arrested previously; Alexis Gallagher, a nurse coerced into killing a black market doctor and Tobias Watts, a chef who murdered one of the black market's smugglers. The former wanted to ensure her safety given how the market wanted her dead for getting caught, and the later wished to escape considering he got on the market's target list for killing one of their members despite not even knowing he was part of it. The team agreed to let them in on their plan and let Lydia know if there was anyone else who wanted in on their scheme, but they could only fit 6 more in their transfer plan. Following all the events, the team later received word another fire had broken out, the origin point being Warrenville Academy. The team quickly headed over there to help putting the fire and potentially catch the arsonist. Summary Victim *'Dante Maynard' (Found with his jaw cut off) Murder Weapon *'Hatchet' Killer *'Cloe White' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows anatomy *This suspect drinks lemonade *This suspect sings nursery rhymes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy *The killer drinks lemonade *The killer sings nursery rhymes *The killer has scratches *The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underground Bunker (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Badge, Unknown Device) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Examine Victim's Badge (Results: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lemonade) *Examine Unknown Device (Results: Device Unlocked; New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Ask Angelica why she wanted to meet with Dante *Investigate Shooting Range (Clues: Visitor's Checklist, First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit (Results: Lipstick Tube; New Suspect: Cloe White) *Inform Cloe of the murder *Examine Visitor's Checklist (Results: Today's Visitors; New Suspect: Michael Woodleigh) *Ask Michael why he joined the Special Defense Unit *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Marketplace (Clues: Paper Scraps, Key, Faded Book) *Examine Paper Scraps (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings nursery rhymes) *Examine Key (Results: Prison Key; New Suspect: Patrick Inoue) *Interrogate Patrick about his presence in the marketplace (Profile Updated: Patrick knows anatomy) *Examine Faded Book (Results: Psychology Book) *Analyze Handwritten Notes (12:00:00; New Suspects: Bethany Korber and Jack Patton) *Inform Jack about the marketplace (Profile Updated: Jack knows anatomy and drinks lemonade) *Talk to Bethany about her enrollment in the Unit (Profile Updated: Bethany drinks lemonade) *Investigate Training Dummies (Clues: Box of Chocolates, Periodic Table) *Examine Periodic Table (Results: Chemical Formulas) *Analyze Chemical Formulas (6:00:00) *Confront Cloe on her experiments with Spice (Clues: Cloe knows anatomy and sings nursery rhymes) *Examine Box of Chocolates (Results: Love Letter) *Talk to Angelica about her letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Angelica knows anatomy and drinks lemonade and sings nursery rhymes) *Confront Michael on his altercation with the victim (Profile Updated: Cloe drinks lemonade; Michael drinks lemonade and sings nursery rhymes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Large Bulletin Board (Clues: Clipboard, Building Schematics) *Examine Faded Clipboard (Results: Evaluation Checklist) *Ask Bethany why she barely got allowed in (Profile Updated: Bethany knows anatomy and sings nursery rhymes) *Interrogate Jack on the victim's critiques (Profile Updated: Jack sings nursery rhymes) *Examine Building Schematics (Results: Prison Plans) *Analyze Prison Plans (9:00:00) *Confront Patrick on his plans for the Black Hole (Profile Updated: Michael knows anatomy; Patrick drinks lemonade and sings nursery rhymes) *Investigate Market Entrance (Clues: Bloody Hatchet, Crate of Artwork) *Examine Bloody Hatchet (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Crate of Artwork (Results: Jaw) *Analyze Victim's Jaw (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (4/8)! Brightest Day (4/8) *Make a deal with Cloe *Investigate Marketplace (Clues: Secret Hatch) *Confront the black market ambush *Examine Secret Hatch (Results: Hatch Unlocked) *Get Judge Blackwell and the others out (Rewards: Judge's Robe) *Inform Cloe the deal is off (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Angelica has to tell us *Investigate Underground Bunker (Clues: Food Tray) *Examine Food Tray (Results: Jail Key) *Return the Jail Key (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to the prisoners who want to be transferred *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)